


Too Late To Apologise

by sparxwrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anger, Angst, Drabble, Drug Use, M/M, Other, Prostitution, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-12
Updated: 2013-08-12
Packaged: 2017-12-23 07:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/923580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparxwrites/pseuds/sparxwrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And so he reacts the only way he knows how, when it comes to Michael; anger, and hatred.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late To Apologise

"Don’t you fucking apologise!" snarls Lucifer, because this? He wasn’t expecting this, isn’t prepared to deal with this. He doesn’t know what to do with this new Michael, so different from the one that helped exile him all those years ago - this new Michael who is sympathetic and gentle and seems to genuinely  _care_. It messes with his head, confuses him, and he hates feeling like he’s constantly playing catch-up trying to guess what Michael’s going to do.

And so he reacts the only way he knows how, when it comes to Michael; anger, and hatred.

"Don’t you dare fucking apologise, Michael, because this? Me? Right here?" He spreads his arms wide, grinning, and there are people staring, and he knows he must look like a lunatic, but he really couldn’t care less. "This is what you’ve made, Michael. Your finest creation. Little baby brother, out on the street selling his ass to pay for his drug debt, sleeping with his dealer to get a roof over his fucking head. Little baby brother, the useless, no-good, scum of the earth. This is what  _you_  made me, Michael, so don’t come around fucking  _apologising_  and acting all contrite like a couple of nice words are going to fix this all because this? This is my life now, fucking ugly mess that it is, and it’s not going to sort itself out just because big brother’s back on the scene!”

He grins at Michael, drags a shaky hand through his hair, and spits in his brother’s face. Coming to the funeral was a stupid idea - beyond stupid, thinking that he could try to rebuild bridges, to fix something that’s been so badly broken for so long - and he turns to go yet again, shoulders trembling a little in both anger and shame, grateful that having his back turned means he doesn’t have to look Michael.


End file.
